


Over Seven Billion People

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, He doesn't have to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: There's gotta be one like me.





	Over Seven Billion People

"John?" Virgil grunted, shifting his knees to a more comfortable- nope. They- they just needed to stay where they were. The whole thing had already collapsed, it just needed to squish him.  
"Thunderbird One will be there in two minutes."  
"I don't think I have two minutes." At least the hikers had gotten out of the way in time.  
The metal of his claw groaned under the pressure. His breath had started to fog up the inside of his helmet. A particularly sharp rock was going to poke through the knee of his suit any second. Two minutes was too long. " _John!_ "  
"Just hold on!"  
Just hold on. How many times have they said that? Begging for the seconds it would take to be successful. As if the victim was somehow in charge of that.  
He braced his elbow against a slab of rock. There was nothing to hold on to. "John, listen to me."  
"Virgil-"  
"John, there are over seven _billion_ people on the planet-"  
"Virgil-!"  
"Find someone to replace me."  
"No!"  
"Do it!"  
There was a horrible sound that none of them wanted to identify. They weren't even sure whether it had been the mech suit or Virgil. And then there was nothing but static.  
Scott picked up the hikers.  
John typed up an ad.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is subject to random lengthening, at the author's discretion. Though that discretion will be influenced by the comments, or lack thereof, and their contents.  
> TL;DR: I can write more. If you want me to, ask.


End file.
